


Daddy's In Trouble!

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Series: The Coulson Family [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, may is BAMF, not angst, phil coulson is in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of you guys wanted a follow up to my one shot, Mama, Mama Come Quick, so here it is!</p><p>Summary: <br/>May has some issues about Coulson flirting with Rosalind.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's In Trouble!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentSkye23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkye23/gifts).



May pauses at the familiar wooden door.  She mentally scolds herself for being so alien in her home, a familiar atmosphere.  She raises her hand to knock again.  As if on cue, Coulson opens the door.

"May! You're back!  Come in!" Coulson gulps.  Is that anger on her face? You can never tell.  

"Yeah, I just flew in." May answers.

A moment of silence passes.

"I have something to ask..." They both say in chorus.

They share a wry grin before starting again.

"You first," They say in chorus again.

This time, May can't suppress a giggle, before coming back to attention at the task on hand.

"Well, the reason I came was because Skye said that an evil lady was trying to take over my man," She says in all honesty. 

"What?  An inhuman was trying to take over Andrew?  I thought he was with you?" Phil asks.

Melinda sighs.

"No.  An evil lady was trying to flirt with my man." She tries to explain.

"Andrew is seeing someone else?"

Skye bursts in the door.

"She means Rosalind Price was trying to put the moves on you, and you were flirting back!" Skye explains for her.

Coulson looks aghast.

"Roz, flirting, me?" Phil asked.

Skye jumped.

"Yeah!"

"Skye, it's a joke!  I am allowed to joke....wait..Melinda, am I your man?" He asked letting the words finally sink in.

Melinda raised her eyebrows.

Phil walked towards her in purposeful strides, took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"EEEWWWWW" Skye exclaimed.

"If I see you with anyone else, you won't live to see tomorrow." Melinda said once they broke apart.

"Who me? I got a perfect wife and a devil child! I'm fine!" He said scooping up Skye, who buried her self in his shoulder and wrapping and arm around his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
